1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose pad and more specifically, to a nose pad having a characteristic of comfortable wearing sensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a nose pad, a nose pad provided with a pad body having an elliptic plate shape formed from resin or the like, and a pad core integrally provided with the pad body at a center portion thereof and formed from metal, is known.
In this case, the nose pad's front surface and back surface are each formed to be approximately uniformly flat across the entirety thereof. The nose pad's side surface positioned between the front surface and back surface is formed as a slightly rounded curved surface across the entirety thereof.
Further, eyeglasses are constructed by attaching the pad core of the nose pad with the aforementioned construction to each of a pair of pad legs of a spectacle frame with a screw, and by attaching a lens inside each rim. The eyeglasses can be held at a predetermined position on a face by hooking frame temples on ears while wearing the eyeglasses on the face, and causing the nose pads to be in contact with side surfaces of the nose. Thus, the nose pad function is achieved (Refer to, for example, Terminology Glossary of terms on spectacles of JIS B 7280:1987 glasses framework frames and attached drawings 2 through 6 from the Japanese Industrial Standard.)
Incidentally, in the aforementioned nose pad, when the eyeglasses are worn on the face, although it varies between individuals, the surface of the nose is a gradually curved surface whereas a surface of the pad body is formed into a flat surface. Therefore, the pad body may dig into the nose surface, and an indentation caused by the pad body being pressed against the nose is formed on the nose surface because the load is concentrated to the peripheral edge portion of the pad body. This results in discomfort. Consequently, it becomes difficult to use the nose pad for a long time.
On the other hand, to solve the aforementioned problems, a nose pad in which a pad body is formed from a soft silicone resin or the like, preventing an indentation caused by the pad body from being formed on the surface of the nose by dispersing the load from eyeglasses has been proposed.
However, even in the nose pad that has the construction as described above, an indentation caused by the pad body cannot completely be prevented from being formed on the nose surface and therefore discomfort cannot be fully avoided. Consequently, it becomes difficult to use the nose pad for a long time.